yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gammaizer Climate
Gammaizer Climate (voiced by Akihiro Mayama and Sayaka Ohara) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called Adel Climate (アデルクライメット Aderu Kuraimetto). Gammaizer Climate appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Climate along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Climate along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Climate taking out Grimm, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Gammaizer Climate was briefly summoned by Adel alongside Gammaizer Planet to face Alia when she confronted him as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, and they easily defeated her. Gammaizer Climate is briefly present as Edith attempts to stop Adel from connecting with the Great Eye, but it fails to stop him before he and Adel tumble through a Gamma portal. Gammaizer Climate remains in Adel's chamber as he discovers he can't connect to the Great Eye in the first place, and it identifies to him that the key is Takeru. Adel proceeds to attack Takeru, summoning Gammaizers Climate and Planet to fight the Riders, Climate briefly facing Deep Specter before turning to Necrom. Gammaizer Climate and Planet attacking Necrom together and he uses Grimm Damashii having Himiko Omega Finish with the Gan Gun Catcher to block. It joins Adel, Planet, Rifle, and Arrow in a final strike, but Ghost Mugen Damashii blocks it. In Adel's second attempt, he summons Climate and Planet again, fighting Ghost Mugen Damashii before joining in another attack together, but this time secretly blocked by Edith. In Adel's third attempt, he again summons Climate and Planet to fight Ghost, but they are destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Climate was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Climate makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Climate together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Climate, Planet and Fire reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii's God Omega Drive kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Planet, Climate and Fire resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. It suggested that Makoto is another possibility to aid with their evolution and orders Makoto doppelganger to investigate the secret on how humans are able to convert emotion to power. Gammaizer Climate along with Gammaizer Liquid and Wind appears before Takeru at the rooftop taking the appearance of Sonoda, Yuki and Nagamasa respectively by taking over their minds to find out the secret behind Takeru’s evolution. It attempts to capture Takeru by trapping him in the magic barrier but saved by the appearance of Deep Specter. Gammaizer Climate confirming that both Takeru and Makoto are the key and all 3 Gammaizers are summoned forcibly back into the Gamma World by Adel. Gammaizer Climate along with Gammaizer Fire, Liquid, Wind and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Climate was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Climate is seen fighting against Grimm and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Climate with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Climate appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Weather Manipulation: It can manipulate and control various weather. * Bird-like Projectiles: It can shoot bird-like projectiles. These projectiles are produced from Gammaizer Climate's body. It is constantly seen holding one in its hand even when not in battle. * Barrier Generation: It can generate a barrier formed by its bird-like projectiles to trap enemy inside. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Characters voiced by Sayaka Ohara Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains